The principal investigator proposes to utilize Drosophila melanogaster in his studies of the components of the olfactory signal transduction pathways. Mutants generated by P-element insertion will be isolated and examined for phenotype, the sequence of the gene affected, reversion by P-element mutagenesis, tissue specificity of expression. The isolated gene will be expressed in the baculovirus system and if the gene resembles a receptor, the odorant-induced, second messengers will be examined in the Sf9 cells that are used to express the gene in baculovirus.